Howling Insanity
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Something happened in the Temple driving Desmond into insanity and live with wolves. Krosis and crew look for him and bring him back to rehabilitate him while hitting many hard bumps on the way. Can Desmond remember his past, friends and lover? Sexual content, Male/Male Request from Hack Generation and Guy Closplay Review Group


**Howling Insanity**

_A ColdHiddenBlade requested oneshot_

* * *

_This story/idea was requested by Hack Generation and their Guy Closplay Review Group. I hope they all enjoy because it was difficult for me to get this to flow. If anything confuses you message me because this is several stories I rewrote and pasted into one so I might have missed fix ups_

* * *

He had gone insane in the year he went missing. They all could tell that the second they saw him, he had been living with wolves the whole time for god's sake.

It had taken a lot to capture him, their old friend. Desmond Miles.

Whatever Minerva had released in the Grand Temple when she faced Juno had caused them all the black out in a white flash, the feeling of powerful hands not belonging to either of the ghostly women protected them as the world rumbled. Whispers gently soothed them.

Upon waking up the five had found out they were missing Desmond and that the world was safe, but they couldn't remember Desmond touching the pedestal. They had searched high and low but the tracks led deep into the forest and through a river where they lost him.

It took them months to wait for Abstergo to lose interest in them and sneak into the city to return to Krosis' home on a large private property in thick woods like the one they lost Desmond in, it was here where they made their plans.

They found Desmond after so many nights of sitting at the computer staring at the cameras they had set up near the temple, the young man had finally come down from the mountains. What they saw was not pretty.

The Temple must have shown him something or triggered some kind of drastic Bleeding Effect, like the one that drove Clay to commit suicide. The insanity had turned Desmond into a feral wolf man who travelled with a pack of wolves.

Seeing him in the screens for only a second had them driving out as fast as they could with Krosis' grandfather's tranquilizer rifle. Arriving they finally found him thanks to Krosis, who proved to be an impeccable hunter from years of learning to hunt on his property from his grandfather and hunting assassins as a Templar.

It had taken so many tranquilizers to halt the man from attacking them when as he charged at them with snapping teeth.

William knelt at his son's side, Desmond was unconscious and breathing lightly. But he was alive. The man looked up to the others, Krosis stood there with a blank look on his face as he held his rifle up in case of danger. His skin was pale from shooting his lover and seeing the man's insanity in person.

"Let's get him into the van and home. We can keep him in Alonso's basement." They all nodded, William lifted his son into his arms and winced at the smell wafting from his rags for clothes.

**-A-**

When he awoke in a cage, Desmond howled and ran his shoulder into it to try and escape. He was frightened, looking out he saw the humans who had attacked him and growled. They watched with wide eyes as he paced the cage on all fours, ember eyes glared out at them.

"The Bleeding Effect…" Rebecca whispered from her computer, she was looking at a screen showing information on Desmond's brain pattern. "His so lost in different times that it is twisting his mind and genetics… he is like a mix of Altair, Ezio, Connor and himself and it has made him feral."

"He HAS to recover from this. We can rehabilitate him, teach him about us again and maybe work out how to save him from the Bleeding Effect." William spoke desperately, he thought about Krosis who was currently out. If anyone could do it, that man could.

"We will get right onto that." Lucy commented from where she stood, she sat beside Rebecca to get to work finding something that could work. Desmond gnawed at the bars and huffed out in anger as he glared at the humans and howled in rage and terror.

**-A-**

Desmond uncurled from his position in the corner of the cage and growled as someone entered the cage, he looked up to see a tall man placing food on the ground. Lucy watched from the gate with a gun in case.

Hackles rose, Desmond stood and moved dangerously towards the man in warning. Icy eyes met his ember ones and the young wolf man froze, not a hint of fear was in the orbs. And there was the smell of danger and authority oozing out of the man, a feeling of submission and familiarity shivered down Desmond's back as he looked wide eyed at the man.

Whimpering he backed away as the man walked towards him and pressed into the corner, the man stopped a few feet from him and bent down. "Desmond, eat your food." He pointed to the food, his tone told Desmond not to disobey. Slowly he moved to the food and wolfed it down hungrily.

Lucy gasped and the one at the computer turned to watch with an equally surprised look at the feral man's obedience before they smiled. Krosis gave them hope.

When the plate was empty, Desmond paced around Krosis on all fours breathing in the relaxing scent that surrounded him. The older man took the plate and left, not once turning his back on Desmond. He was intelligent and Desmond felt respect, this was a true Alpha.

Slowly Desmond followed him to the gate and breathed in the scent of cinnamon and apples longingly at its familiarity. 'Crow… my Crow… mine…' Desmond stared at Krosis with whimpers as the men fell back into a lounge against the wall only meters away, the scent filled the room and Desmond found himself huddling in the closest possible corner to the man so the smell was stronger.

**-A-**

After a few weeks they let him out of the cage. The Alpha watched each move he made sternly making Desmond afraid to harm any of the others, he lowered his head and followed them through the house to watch their day to day and get used to being around them.

He stuck to Krosis like a puppy, sitting at his feet at the kitchen table or curling up on the end of his bed. He was always watching and waiting for something that none of the others knew the answer for.

The man, Krosis, had to leave again after a full day and it made him anxious. He gave Desmond a firm look before he had left Lucy in charge, she was the only other person Desmond listened to her as she was firm like an alpha female, or a mother. And she smelt nice…

Something called 'Rehabilitation' started, it confused Desmond as Rebecca spoke to him and showed images to help teach him words. He tilted his head and whimpered as she tried to explain something he knew but couldn't understand anymore. Boredom filled him as the hours ticked by so when Rebecca removed her headphones to massage her head, he took them into his jaws and flung his head side to side like a dog holding a toy and growled.

"Desmond stop, bad boy!"

Desmond growled at the woman and rushed around the kitchen with the headphones creaking and cracking in his powerful jaws. Rebecca chased him through the house making Desmond feel happy, finally the perky woman was going to play. He was so bored and this was more fun then pictures and words.

"What the… Desmond!" The blonde man stared as the wolf man ran down the hall making Rebecca run rings after him, Desmond growled in annoyance. This man annoyed him beyond anything, it reminded him of one of the young pups that pestered him in his old pack when he didn't want to play. Desmond whined as Lucy appeared in front of him with her hands on her hips and an angry mother look, he tilt his head up at her.

"Desmond, enough now!" The old grey one came over and snatched away the headphones to give back to Rebecca, Desmond snarled and snapped his teeth at the man.

He had enough of this old ones attitude, it was like he thought he was the alpha not the Crow. It was disrespectful to Crow, Desmond will kill the grey one in the name of the true Alpha.

Lucy and Shaun ran over to try and stop him as Desmond pinned William to the floor and bared his teeth. Terrified cries filled the room, but they were muffled by a loud deep voice and a slamming door, "ENOUGH!"

Desmond stopped snapping at the old ones head and looked up with meek eyes. Krosis was there looking down at the scene with icy cold eyes.

"Desmond, come here." Krosis pointed at his feet and Desmond came over with lowered eyes and head. "William are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Alonso." William stood and dusted himself off, he bowed his head in thanks to Krosis. Maybe Desmond was wrong and the grey on actually did respect the Alpha…

"Lucy, you try working with Krosis for the afternoon and teach him how to walk."

Krosis looked to Rebecca who was worrying over her cracked headphones.

"It is fine, don't worry Rebecca I will get you a new pair. The new edition would do?"

"Oh my… yes it would. Do you have any idea the frequencies and…" Rebecca went on about how amazing the technology was while the tall man shepherded Desmond into a bedroom that smelt of the older man with gentle prodding. Inside Desmond rushed away and curled into the corner with whimpers.

"Lucy?" The tall man looked to the blonde woman as she followed, "Has he not been bathed yet?"

"No, I have tried but he keeps whimpering and running away. If I get him even close to the water he turns violent."

"Go stay with William, I will deal with Desmond." Lucy bowed and quickly left, the tall man closed the door and looked to Desmond who eyed him curiously. Strong and powerful, he was worthy all attention and submission.

Whimpering, Desmond cowered in the corner as he heard the water run in the bathtub. The man looked down at him with stern eyes and spoke in a demanding tone that made Desmond do everything he was told, "Come here."

With head lowered he slowly moved over on his four legs and slowed down to an almost stop as he went through the door. Maybe if he took ages the man would give up.

"Desmond, don't." A foot lightly booted him in the arse making his hackles rise and growled, he didn't like that one bit. The growls died in his throat as he met the icy eyes glaring down at him and went still as hands undressed him from his torn dirty clothes.

Strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him into the air, when he was hovering over the water Desmond flailed with screams and howls of terror. "Desmond!" The tone made his heart leap and he went limp, a small whimper passed his lips as he was lowered into the water.

Gentle hands splashed water onto his skin and lathered him with apple scented soap, Desmond sighed at the scent and feeling of the man massaging him. It eased him up, a bath wasn't that bad.

Krosis made soothing sounds as he washed Desmond's hair and skin, the wolfish man moaned out as a hand touched his shaft.

The touching hands stopped much to his disappointment and Desmond was rinsed off, he was lifted gently out of the water again and lowered to his two back feet. He wobbled and hunched over with pain, he couldn't straighten his legs out from the years of bending them to run on all fours. Krosis held him up right and continued to soothe him with words and sounds.

A soft towel was rubbed against his sensitive skin making Desmond shiver, it felt good and was depressing when Krosis once again stopped. "There we are, let's get you into some fresh clothing."

Krosis helped Desmond lower to the ground before walking into the bedroom, Desmond followed quickly on all fours and observed Krosis move. This man walked with purpose and screamed power.

This was a true alpha male, one to keep. One to potentially mate...

He watched Krosis with a ravenous look as the man pulled out a leather bag. Out came clothes that Desmond recognised the scent as his own. Why was that here?

"Come…" Desmond swayed over and used the man's shoulders to hold himself uneasily upright, slowly Krosis bent and helped Desmond put his feet into a pair of boxers before they were pulled up over his hips. For some reason Desmond could feel his breathing become heavy as he looked down at the alpha kneeing before him near his sensitive area, he wanted to dominate and be dominated by this man.

Jeans were pulled up before Krosis stood, he tugged a simple black T-shirt over Desmond's head and helped the man sit on the bed. The man tilted his head to the side and looked up with hungry eyes making Krosis' brow twitch.

"Sleep Desmond, it is late…"

Desmond whimpered and looked at Krosis with begging eyes, slowly the other man eased back onto the bed and lay around Desmond's back y while soothingly stroking his hair. Gentle lips kissed Desmond's shoulder as the young wolf man fell asleep.

**-A-**

The next morning as the others sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Krosis came in with the sound of dragging feet following him. Everyone looked up and gave startled looks at the sight.

Desmond had his arms wrapped around the blank faced tall man's waist and was stretched out from behind Krosis as his feed dragged across the ground, the young man was rubbing his head against Krosis' back with the happiest look on his face.

Seeing the others, Desmond leapt up onto the man's back and wrapped his arms around Krosis' neck and his legs around his hips. "Mine… my Crow!" He gave them all warning looks as he weakly mumbled out the words like a drunken man while Krosis had the most deadpanned expression, he walked around the kitchen like he didn't have a fully grown man wrapped around his back like a baby koala.

The two women laughed at the spectacle and Shaun sighed in annoyance as he made coffee for Krosis while William held his head in his hands at his son's display of such open dominance of the ex-Templar. Desmond gave a pouty look before rubbing against Krosis' head like a cat scenting its human.

"Seriously… I think you should work on the rest of his rehab yourself, oaf." Shaun muttered from the coffee machine, Krosis gave him an innocent 'I don't know what you mean' look over the rim of his mug.

"Krosis, I think I can help with the Bleeding Effect problem." Rebecca spoke as she examined the data, "If we put him into the Animus we can hook him into his own memories, that will help him with reorganizing his mind back into himself and weaken the genes of his other ancestors."

"It may also make his rehabilitation work faster." Lucy commented, Krosis sighed and nodded. He trusted the women to know what they were doing. He looked over his shoulder as Desmond stuck his chin on his shoulder to glare at the others defensively.

What happened to make Desmond so… defensive?

**-A-**

Krosis was alone with Desmond in his room trying to teach the young man some more speech, the others left to get some time away from him and the house after struggling to reteach Desmond how to speak and walk.

The young man could stand but still wobbled at times and he could understand what everyone was saying but had trouble forming the words himself. He could easily say a handful of words mostly revolving around Krosis in some way.

"Crow…" His voice was an odd mumble as he wiggled up beside Krosis on the bed as the older man looked through Rebecca's pictures that she had been using to teach Desmond how to speak again. Desmond's face was a brilliant shade of red as he bent down and nipped at Krosis' neck bringing out a moan from the man.

Seeing the Alpha wasn't going to kick him away he suckled the flesh to leave behind a red mark, Desmond hovered over the Alpha. He has been getting horny and frustrated, he has wanted to mate with this male since the first time he saw him and it drove him crazy. He didn't want to learn to speak, he wanted to have the man's flesh around his own.

Krosis looked into his eyes in understanding and removed his clothes, a smirk rose to his lips. "Is this why you have been so harsh on the others all this time? Jealous overprotective little…" Desmond whimpered in apology as his eyes stared hungrily at the revealing skin.

Hands ran up his body making Desmond heat up, he snarled with desire and clawed at Krosis' bare chest. Quickly the older man pulled off the rest of his clothes and rolled down onto his back as Desmond shoved against him, Desmond bit and clawed at his chest with sharp nails bringing up welts and blood that he lapped up, he breathed hotly against the man's skin as he panted.

His own pants were pulled down his legs freeing his hardness with a bounce, Desmond humped against Krosis and howled at the feeling of their hard shafts against each other. Krosis threw his head back into the sheets and moaned giving Desmond access to his throat, the wolfish man clamped his teeth around it making the man grunt in pain and pleasure.

Growling against the flesh, Desmond thrust against Krosis desperately. He could feel something wild spreading in his lower regions and drool dripped out of his mouth. Releasing the man's neck he howled loudly as he came, finally after so many weeks of pent up desire and hunger. He was going to have this Alpha male, this was his mate.

Without needing Desmond to beg, Krosis rolled over onto his knees and forearms. A grumbling growl came out of Desmond, one of bestial desire and longing as he thrust against Krosis' arse cheeks to try and get his half hard shaft fully swollen again.

Krosis moaned at the hardening shaft as his hit the bottom of his balls, he could feel himself hardening and felt tingles run up and down his cock. Desmond clawed the other mans hips and arched as Krosis jerked up against him, panting he pushed his harness inside is Alpha, his mate.

Howling loudly so the windows shook, Desmond moved his hips against the older man at a desperate pace. He drove Krosis into the sheets with surprising strength, his teeth bit into Krosis' shoulder tightly making the older man moan. Pleasure shocked their spines with each thrust and everything grew hazy.

Desmond moved away from Krosis' neck and arched into his thrusts to bring in more power.

Without taking his eyes off Krosis' face, Desmond ran his nails across the firm arse. Blue eyes flashed up to meet his dark ember ones, the pair of orbs were filled with the same lust. A shiver ran across Desmond's flesh and bent down to capture Krosis' lips instinctively. They panted against each other's tongues as they both felt release rising like a storm.

Grunting moans, growls and howls came out of Desmond as he ran his fingers across his mate's skin. His cock pulsed inside Krosis as the heat rose.

He came with another howl that sounded like it could not belong to a human being, Krosis groaned out against the bed as he followed. The man stilled as he came and held his position for only a moment before moving again bringing out beautiful whimpers from himself and moans from Krosis.

Feeling the pleasure build again Krosis looked back towards the sheets to cry out into the soft fabric, Desmond bit at his bleeding neck and shoulder blade with eyes shut and a loving look.

Krosis sighed into the sheets and moaned breathlessly as Desmond pulled out to reposition them. The older man rolled over onto his back as his young lover podded at his sides and wrapped his legs and arms around the wolfish man, Desmond pushed back in and continued on roughly.

They looked into each other's eyes. Blue meeting ember, ember weren't his true eyes were they? No they belongs to another man in another timeline, the Bleeding Effect harmed him more than anything.

Bleeding Effect? That was a term he knew, words thrown around since he arrived, and before he lost his memories.

Small snippets of memories flashed before his eyes but he couldn't grasp onto the ones that belonged to him making him groan, Krosis watched the emotions run along his face as he rode waves of pleasure. He knew something was on his lovers mind and it troubled him.

Desmond felt the arms tighten around and howled at the distraction, he bit into Krosis' bleeding shoulder again and held on as he trembled at the overload of emotions and desire. He came and fell into Krosis' arms limply.

Sighing deeply as he thrust up and rubbed against Desmond's stomach, Krosis followed his lover into the pleasure abyss. Slowly Desmond tilted his hips so his shaft pulled out with a wet pop, the wolfish man released his mate's throat and licked the bleeding flesh with worried apologetic whimpers as he spread across the man's torso.

"Don't worry about it…" Krosis kissed Desmond on the blood smeared lips and licked them clean, he pulled away and carefully rolled Desmond off him. Standing with a wobble similar to what Desmond did, Krosis dressed himself into only his boxers. Using the wall to steady himself he made his way to the kitchen where he pulled out the medical kit and began to clean and dress his wound.

Crawling out completely nude, Desmond knelt on the ground and watched over his mate like a hawk. The hunger still strong in his eyes, Krosis looked over with a smirk and led him back into the bedroom when done with his neck.

The house filled with howls as Krosis took Desmond over and over until they fell into the sheets as an exhausted mess.

Curling up against his mate's side, Desmond smiled and held tightly on like he was afraid to lose the man through the night. Krosis wrapped his arm around Desmond's shoulders and looked at the roof with his own smile.

Desmond shot up making Krosis flinch back. The young man looked out the window and listed, Krosis perked his own ears up, there was howling in the distance.

Whimpers of excitement filled Desmond, it took a while for Krosis to get him dressed with all his bouncing about. Krosis dressed himself again and followed out with a frown at his lovers sudden energy, these must be the wolves he lived with. They had travelled far to find Desmond.

Outside they walked in the cold, the sun was slowly lowering past the mountains giving the world a beautiful golden glow. The lights of the sky seemed to have changed since their time in the Temple, what happened to have made it change? The sun seemed… weaker, as if the ozone layer had become stronger.

Krosis snapped out of his thoughts as Desmond face planted into the ground as he tried to run to the wolves coming out of the woods. Helping his lover back to his feet, Krosis stood back as Desmond ran on all fours.

The young man knelt on the ground and the wolves all tackling into him with excited yelps, they rubbed against him and sniffed his scent before looking to Krosis who looked on with a smile. They breathed in, their adopted brother had found his mate again.

They whined making Desmond whine in return, he didn't want them to leave but he wanted to stay with Krosis. Slowly Krosis knelt and petted one of the younger wolves making its tail wag. He recognised this sight. It was how his mother's wolf-dog pups acted when they were sold, "Desmond…"

Ember eyes sadly met his, "Desmond… do you want them to stay here, inside my woods?"

Eyes widened and Desmond broke out into a wide grin he looked at his wolf kin and grumbled out a language Krosis could not understand, the wolves yelped in glee and bowled Krosis over to lick him.

This forest was larger than their old one and ripe with hunt. They will happily protect this land and their man-pup's pack.

Next to the house the van returned and parked, the others climbed out and spotted them at the edge. Rebecca pointed with a grin and looked at Shaun, the historian pushed up his glasses at the sight while William already began to walk over.

The wolves breathed in his scent, he smelt like their wolf-pup, this grey one was their pups real father. So not only did their pup find his mate but also his father. They greeted William with yelps and yips before turning to run into the woods, Desmond wanted to go after them but he tucked himself under Krosis' arm and looked up lovingly at his mate.

Krosis looked down with a smile and led them back to his house, William followed with a rare smile.

**-A-**

"It worked!" Rebecca hugged Lucy and Shaun hugged them both as the joy became infectious, after a month of having Desmond relive his memories and life in the Animus they finally finished his memories all the way to where the Temple triggered his Bleeding Effect as it destroyed everything of Juno.

The voices were not defined though, who were they? Were they others from Minerva's time? Or were they the minds inside the Pieces of Eden?

Slowly Desmond sat up to drink some water William offered him, he was trembling but his eyes were normal. Only flecks of gold were visible like it had when he first suffered the Bleeding Effect. "So I should be safe from the Bleeding Effect now?"

Desmond spoke slowly with a slur, rehabilitation was sped along rather fast as Lucy had foreseen allowing Desmond to slowly return to himself.

"Yes, it should no longer give you maddening images."

They all sighed and hugged each other, Krosis was giving a wide grin and he raised his arms wide for hugs. Desmond literally spear tackled into his arms to kiss him making the others either make disgusted sounds or 'aw'ing sounds.

Loving laughter came from the two men as the heavy weight holding them down shattered leaving them lightheaded. Finally it was over.

As a celebration they will go hunting with the wolf pack then go to a pub to drink like the old days.


End file.
